


Locked Doors

by JaliceCookie



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Family, Fear, Hurt, Tears, Toddler, did, fosterparents, glass, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Casey tries to calm down little Lacey , during their third Night at their new Foster Home. With less Success.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Locked Doors

"Open! Open!....pretty please....wanna go Home...."

With not much Success the 3 year old Lacey-Olivia was trying to get the locked Door at the main Entrance from this strange Place open. She waited until all the Adults fall asleep and than she sneaked out of the Room. She was just in this new Place for a few Hours and all the other children were too much for Lacey: She maybe understand, that Kevin asked Casey, that she should take care of her, because the Beast was so strong and dangerous that he could hurt Lacey again - but the Toddler didn´t want to be at this Place. She didn´t want to talk to the other kids and neither did she wanted to put down to Bed by this ´Parents´. Lacey didn´t even knew them and they always called her ´Darling´- or ´Sweetheart´ - they weren´t allowed to call her like that.

Just her Momy and Barry were allowed to call her by these Names and these two Adults weren´t allowed to. Why didn´t they understand that? But it didn´t stopped by the Name Thing. 

They always wanted to convince Lacey, that she should eat some of their yummy Food they made for Dinner, Breakfast and Lunch. But her Appetit was gone. When they tried to spoon-feed her, Lacey just pushed the spoon along with the Food that was on it on the Ground and started crying. If there was any Person that was allowed to do that - maybe it would be Dennis. He was strict and very annyoing about that everything is clean around the place, but how dare these Adults try to spoon-feed her? 

Another Problem was, that Lacey, when she didn´t refused her Food, she was mostly hiding from her Forster Parents and new Siblings. And mostly she was able to find hiding places, that were so hard to spot, she had a lots of free time for herself. Wich dosen´t kept her away from beign put in a Highchair during the Meal Time and the endless tries from the Adults, to convince her to try some Food. Water und Juices for drinking were no Problem. But she just didn´t want to eat. Why didn´t they understand, that she missed her Family so badly?

She missed the way how her Momy always made her Hair in the Morning and how she tried to made ouchie better, with just a simple hug. Lacey missed the Playtime with her big Brother Hedwig and how he always found a way to make her laugh. The toddler missed the Time, when Barry was reading her a Bedtime Story or when he just gave her an hug full of love and safety. 

It was now three Days since Lacey and Casey were found, brought to the Police, Casey told the Police what her Uncle did to her over all those Years and both Girls were placed in the same Forster Home, while the Police was searching the Horde. 

While it wasn´t going well for Lacey - Casey finally got a chance to rest from all the stress and Trauma her Uncle put on her for Years. She tried as best as she can, to help Lacey settle in with this new Forster Home and their Forster Family. And when Casey tries to change her Clothing or to made her Hair, she didn´t try to run away and hide from her, like she does when her Forster Mother is trying to made her Hair. But mostly the Toddler just wanted to be alone. Casey felt sorry for the younger Girl - but she must keep the Promise she gave Kevin back in the Basement. She would take care of Lacey and made sure the two of them stuck together. But her Heart broke whenever she saw the little Girl so afraid of everyone, who just wanted to be nice to her. Sure she wasn´t used to be away from the only Family that was ever nice to her and that don´t care about the fact, that Lacey was a really shy girl. And this Family was gone now - somewhere hiding in Philadelphia. 

Right now Casey had a Dream about the Events and the Favor Kevin asked her for....

_"Please take care of her - I know I'm not strong enough and ... if the beast is in Control ... I don't want her to be hurt again....we are right now just to dangerous..." Kevin asked Casey and the Teenager nodded._

  
_"L ... Lacey - I want you to go with Casey? okay?", Kevin said to the little blonde and get down on his knees, to be on the same level as her while he was talking with the Toddler._

_Lacey looked into those blue eyes that showed so much fear, pain and affection as her own eyes._

_But she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be sent away again. This was her home - Kevin and the others had become her family, her new famil that Lacey loved so much._

  
_"No! Lacey don´t wanna! You and others Lacey's family now", said Lacey sadly._

  
_"It's the best and the right decision - Barry and I don't want ... you to get hurt again. The beast is dangerous Lacey ... please be a good little Girl and go with Casey..."_

_Casey could see that this moment was not easy for both of them._

  
_"I bought a gun, it's in the closet , hidden behind stuff - please kill me. The bullets are in the maintenance hangar in my closet - I don't know how much time I have left ...", Kevin asked Casey and then turned his attention to the little blonde while Casey looked for the gun._

  
_"Please don´t forget me....don´t forget us?", Kevin was now the one who pulled Lacey into a gentle, careful hug and would it looked like, the three-year-old never wanted to let him go._

_She knew it was goodbye and for the first time she didn't want to say goodbye._

  
_"Lacey don´t like to say Bye Bye", whispered Lacey and saw a tear roll down Kevin's cheek as he pushed her away from him after a few seconds._

_It was a difficult decision, but the only right one. The right one to guarantee Lacey's safety....._

Suddenly Casey woke up and looked towards the empty Bed next to her. It was easier for Lacey when she was sleeping with her in the same Room - but since the Toddler wasn´t laying in her Bed, Casey got worried, stood up und left her Room. It was quiet in the House und only soft sobs were heard from downstairs. Carefully the Teenager went downstairs and saw the Toddler standing on an little stool and was trying to get the Looked Entrance Door open. Without any Success. And the soft sobs were coming from her. 

"Lacey? What are you doing there? You should try to sleep a bit....?", Casey carefully took some steps towards the 3 Year old and caused her, to climb down from the Stool. Thanks to the Moonlight, that was shining threw some Windows, both Girls could see each other kind of well.

"Lacey wanna go Home....Door locked....Casey help?" - the little Girl was reaching out for her Hand and ´pulled´ the Teenager a bit closer to the Entrance Door.

"I see but Lacey...there is nothing i can do....it´s locked...and we can´t go Home", Casey said in an soft and careful Voice.

"Why? Casey big Girl - go with Lacey yes?", the Toddler asked and Casey sighed once. She was so sweet and so dragged down by her Homesick. And Casey couldn´t blame her. Because for Lacey Kevin and all the others were her Family. Her Home.

"Because...this is now our Home for a while. Do you remember what Kevin asked you to do?" - Lacey nodded with Tears in her Eyes.

"Stay with Casey....but no Home....no Family", Lacey replied and pointed with her Finger around the Entrance Door and the Walls of the Room. 

"I know Lacey but....Kevin told me he didn´t want you to get hurt....the Beast is dangerous, he bitten you at your old Home didn´t he?", Casey replied and nodded to Lacey´s wrist, were the Bite Mark was still very clear to see. 

"Beast mean....Kevin not....wanna go Home....Casey too? All together?", the little blonde haired girl asked and Casey was touched by the offer, that Lacey would take her with her to the Horde - but it wasn´t save. Even if she was thinking nonstop about how Kevin and the others are doing and if they were at a safe Place.

"Uhm...look Lacey the both of us can visit the Zoo in a few days and look at all the Animals that Barry showed you? Would that be okay?", The Teenager tried to calm the Toddler down.

"No! Don´t wanna go Zoo....Lacey wanna be with Barry, Dennis, Hedwig and Momy!" - and now the little Girl started Crying and throwing herself on the ground, just to lay there for a few Minutes. Her Sadness broke Caseys Heart once again and she wished there was something she could do. 

Suddenly the Lights turned on and her Forster Parents came downstairs and Casey explainded what happend. 

"I´am so sorry that you are missing your Family Lacey - do you want a hug? My daughter always feels better after a hug?", the Foster Mother asked the girl, wich was now sitting again at the Floor and she was looking at this woman with her green sadly Eyes. She didn´t want a hug from her. She wanted the safety that her Momy, Dennis and the others gave her after her biological Family just exposed her at the Philadelphia Zoo. She wanted to hide in the beautiful pink Jacket from Patricia and listen how she sings her a Lullaby. 

"Momy.....", Lacey cried so heartbroken that she didn´t try to fight this time against the attempt to be picked up by her Forster Mother. 

Because all Lacey was able to see were the Tears in her Eyes and the Homesick that was getting stronger. Why was her Momy not with her? Why did her Family just left? What had she done wrong?

After Lacey calmed down with the Help from the Foster Mother and a bottle of Juice that she was allowed to drink, Casey took the now sleeping Toddler back to her Room and her Forster Parents watched, how the Teenager went to Bed with Lacey in her arms. Maybe this would give her the Safety she needs.

"It will take some Time - she is a good child but Casey we didn´t understand, how she was so focused and attached towards the Men, that did all those horrible Things" - her Foster Father said.

"Things will work out over Time - we don´t want to push her - she trusts you and that is a good Sign. Now you too should get some Sleep Casey - we see you in the Morning. Good Night", the Foster Mother added and both of them left her Room. 

It took Casey some Time to fall asleep and when she woke up in the Morning, the Toddler was cuddling close to her and was searching for the Safety, the Horde has always given her. 

And Casey knew that she was never able, to give Lacey that Feeling - but the Teenager would do her best. Somehow.

**THE END**


End file.
